This invention relates to a textile hand towelling web dispenser with a housing for accommodating a supply of fresh hand towelling, which towelling can be dispensed from the housing over a rotatable dispensing roller which can be blocked each time a predetermined length of fresh hand towelling has been dispensed, and comprising an arrangement operable by an electric motor for drawing used hand towelling into the housing.
Such textile hand towelling web dispensers are known as a rule are so constructed that the hand towelling is held taut over the lower side of the housing when in a rest position ready for operation. Fresh hand towelling therefore has to be dispensed before each use, this being desirable for hygienic reasons. (Prior hand towelling dispensers, in which a loop of hand towelling always hangs out of the housing, are less desirable hygienically). After use, and usually automatically after expiry of a predetermined use period, the arrangement operable by the electric motor is brought in to retract the used hand towelling into the housing and thus bring the dispenser back to the ready rest position. This is achieved as soon as the electric motor is switched off again, this for example being performed through a switch which responds when the indrawn towelling is tensioned. It is only that fresh hand towelling can be dispensed again via the dispensing roller.
It is a conceivable hazard that hand towelling web dispensers of this kind may be misused, in that the aforesaid switch is caused to respond if the hand towelling is gripped and held during the retracting operation whereby the dispenser can be caused to dispense repeated lengths of hand towelling as often as is wanted.
The object of the present invention is to make textile hand towelling web dispensers of the kind set forth above proof against misuse.